


Anna Is A Dog Walker

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Sven (Disney), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sven is an Irish Wolfhound, modern cohabitation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Dog walking is no joke..





	

“I want to walk Sven by myself.” Anna announced as she strode into the living room, kitten heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Her turquoise paisley print dress swishing around her stockinged legs.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow in her direction, sizing up her expression.

“Any particular reason? Or do you just need to escape my marathon of Wipeout?”

“I just want to learn how to control him on the lead and have him respect my authority. He’s… Well he’s sort of my dog too, now.” Anna smiled softly and gestured to their apartment. It had been a big step to move in together and they had both been nervous. After two months, they had slowly started to mix their two lives together more fluidly. Calling items ours rather than mine.

“Sven loves you Anna. He would protect you at all costs. But he isn’t exactly a Chihuahua. As friendly as he is, he still has a lot of strength.” Kristoff scratched behind Sven’s right ear and the resulting tail thump threatened to shimmy the vase on the coffee table right off.

“He’s not Clifford. I can handle it!”

“He may not be Clifford, but he’s practically a horse.” Kristoff laughed as Sven’s snuffled at these words. The wolfhound’s shaggy mane barely hiding his look of indignation.

“If I never try, I’ll never earn his respect.” Anna stared Kristoff down determinedly, one hand instinctively resting on her hip.

“You’re right, princess. I think you should have some alone time with Sven. I do want you to be careful, though.  Here-“ Kristoff walked across to the hall table pulling a long, thin whistle from the drawer inside. “Take this.”

Anna grinned “Will this make him do my bidding?”

“Not remotely. But if he gets really lost, it’s worth a shot.” Kristoff folded his arms across his green Neutral Milk Hotel t-shirt, jean-clad legs apart.

“Oh ye of little faith!” Anna stuck her tongue out and hurried to put on her tan trenchcoat after rummaging through the hall closet, tying the belt across her waist with a flourish.   

“C’mon Sven! We’re going for a stroll!” Anna cheerily attached his leash and sashayed confidently to the front door.

“Should I start on dinner while you two are out having fun?” Kristoff couldn’t help but smile whenever he looked at Anna. Especially determined Anna. Determined Anna was his favourite.

“That would be wonderful. Love you!” Anna was practically bouncing with happiness as she walked Sven down the stairs and out to the street below.

This isn’t so difficult! Anna thought to herself, keeping a close eye on how much slack in the lead she was offering Sven as they traipsed down the sidewalk, dodging umbrellas and weaving through the legs corresponding to their carriers.  It’s only drizzling! Anna thought, pausing for a moment to inhale the familiar scent of wet pavement.  

Sven glanced behind him a few times, each time using the resistance of his body a fraction more, lurching Anna forward. Anna was quick to gently pull back on the leash and once again regain her composure.  

Across the street Anna noticed a young boy who appeared to be no more than seven asking his father insistently about sailing around the world on a pirate ship and just how old he would have to be before he got his first parrot. Anna started giggling. The kid was wearing a Ramones t-shirt (how do they even make them that small? She wondered).

Suddenly Anna’s head was buzzing with Sheena Is A Punk Rocker. First her shoulders started to dance, then came her head bobbing. Next came the full out singing.

“Sheena is… a punk rocker! Sheeeeeena is! A punk rocker!”  The passers-by wielding umbrellas appeared to give her more and more room as she twisted gracefully around curbs and garbage cans dotting her path.

Sometime between the drum solo and the extremely enthusiastic air guitar, Sven’s leash slipped from her grasp. Anna stopped short and let out a startled “Ahhhhh!”

“Sven!” Anna could just barely catch sight of his hindlegs as they disappeared around the next corner.

Anna’s heel caught a bit of wet newspaper across her path and sent her careening into an elderly couple coming out of her favourite diner.

“I’m so sorry! There was mushy paper and my dog and I- are you two alright?” Anna gasped, struggling to offer an embarrassed smile.

They nodded, still bewildered and watched as Anna broke into a run, very nearly running into a streetlight.

Anna could hear Sven’s bark – distant and excitable – her hand fidgeting with the whistle. She felt she had almost caught up to him when the downpour started.

“What is this, a monsoon?” Anna was wiping water out of her eyes in vain; no matter how fast her palms wicked away the water, she could barely see. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the outline of an awning and ran towards the alley to stand underneath its protection.

Soaked and miserable, Anna pulled a wooden crate from amongst a pile of boxes to her left to sit on, and took to wringing out her braids. Her eyes widening at the amount of water they had trapped. “Damnit Sven. If I had known you hated that song so much…” she sighed. The cardboard littering the alleyway rapidly turning into pulp under her gaze.

A clang of metal and a scuffle made Anna jump up and spin around, eyeing her surroundings. The sheet of water pouring off the awning didn’t exactly increase visibility. Anna sat back down, the whistle clutched tight in her fist, fingers drumming against the cell phone in her pocket.

Anna was sure her scream was higher than any sound a whistle could have produced when she felt Sven’s wet nose nuzzle her hand. Sven put his left paw on the skirt of her dress and triumphantly shook his head, displaying what Anna could just make out as a carrot. A carrot that had definitely seen better days. Sven’s tail was a furry windshield wiper, sloshing rainwater at a mesmerizing speed.

“Sven! All this for a carrot? I could have given you a fresh one as a reward!” Anna scolded, scooping up his leash lest it escape her again. She wound it around her arm and gave him a pat. “Let’s see if we can run all the way back, what do you say?” The rain had slowed down, favouring a steady pulse rather than a driving deluge.

Anna and Sven managed to run most of the way home. Anna only skidding across the street once, a moment after coming off the curb at an odd angle. Sven fortunately placing his body against her knees as a barrier between her and the asphalt.

When they had finally reached their stoop, Sven had devoured his carrot and Anna was back to smiling again. Anna wriggled her toes, squelching loudly within her shoes, leaving puddles in her wake.

“Hey beautiful. I was starting to get a bit worried about you two in this ra-“ Kristoff poked his head out from the kitchen and gave Anna a commiserating look.

Anna was laughing silently, her shoulders shaking, petting Sven’s head. Her laughter increased to a guffaw as soon as Sven decided to shake all the water off.

“I think a successful dog-walking mission calls for a hot chocolate, don’t you?” Kristoff wrapped his arms around his drenched girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Anna nodded, laughter still bubbling within her.

Anna laughed all through her bath and most of dinner.


End file.
